1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall plug, and more particularly, to a wall plug made by nonplastic injection molding and consisting of a housing and a cover both of which are combined while the housing encloses the cover. Accordingly, the assembly is made more easily, the strength is intensified and the wall plug is easily removed from the wall socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The blades 11 and the main body 12 of a conventional wall plug, as shown in FIG. 1, are disposed in the same direction so that the main body 12 projects from the wall socket to occupy unnecessary room. In order to remove the above-mentioned drawback, a wall plug (see FIG. 2) is developed and features the vertical arrangement of the blades 21 to the main body 22. Thus, when the blades 21 are inserted into the wall socket, the plug leans against the wall without occupying the room. However, this kind of wall plug (e.g. from TW 196786) is made by plastic injection molding so that the electric cable 23 and the blades 21 have to be placed in a mould for forming. Accordingly, the production efficiency is low and the price is high. The most important is that the main body 2 has to be made together with the electric cable 23 so that the plug has a lower strength. Moreover, it""s not easy to pull the wall plug out of the wall socket because the holding surface of the fingers is too small. Therefore, an additional pull ring 24 has to be installed for the fingers to pull it out of the wall socket. These are for example from TW 306687 and 383929. When the common plugs are electrically loaded, a high temperature will be created so that the plug body will be slightly softened. The arrangement of the pull ring 24 will increase the concentration of the pulling force on a certain point. Accordingly, the inside of the wall plug will easily cause a short circuit or an interruption, thereby damaging the wall plug.
Referring to FIG. 3, another manufacturing method of the conventional wall plug is shown. The plug body 25 consists of an upper and a lower housing 251, 252 both of which are separately formed first. After the connection of components with one another, the upper and lower housings 251, 252 are combined together by means of the high frequency or screws. The connection surface 253 of this kind of wall plug is situated in the middle of the height of the plug body. Moreover, projecting ears 26 are pivotably connected between the upper and lower housings 251, 252 at both sides of the wall plug and serve to be pulled. Accordingly, the pulling force concentrates on the connection surface 253 of the upper and lower housings 251, 252 so that the plug body 25 is easily broken off, the service life is shortened and the wear is increased.
Furthermore, no matter which kind of the above-mentioned plugs is used, the color and the design can""t be fully varied due to the restriction of the basic configuration of the upper and lower housings so that the various designs can""t be achieved.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a wall plug which comprises a housing and a cover both of which can be easily connected while the housing enclosed the cover so that the strength of the main body is increased and the assembly is simplified.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wall plug in which the pulling area of the housing and the fixing members of the blades are the same body so that the strength is intensified in pulling.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a wall plug which makes use of different colors of the housing and the cover and the appearance of the cover on the surface of the housing to achieve the various designs of the whole body.